Advice
by HavocHound
Summary: Judy would always do anything for her siblings, big or small. So when Judy gets a call from one of her brothers who asks to meet her in private at a dinner, she finds herself helping him with something unexpected.


_**AN: Just a small one shot I did for fun. Nothing major.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**_

* * *

When you had over two hundred something siblings, it was often hard to remember who was who at times. For Judy, who had a big family, she could remember almost all of them by name, looks, and personalities, but once and while she would switch them up by accident. It wasn't necessary a bad thing. You had to stand out in your burrow if you wanted to be remembered by your family without being misidentified. The only ones who seemed to always know who was who were her parents; a trick she never got around to learning.

In terms of standing out, Judy was often the most remembered since she was the only rabbit in all of Bunny Burrow who wanted to be a cop. Practically everyone in town knew her for that reason alone. As for the rest of her siblings, there were only a few others. Alex was their gaming freak, he had more games than clothes in his room. Michael was known for his dating habits, as well as the many slaps he got in the face when the dates went bad. Suzie was known for her love of pink to the point where you had to wear goggles to avoid the pure pink room she had. Lilly always had a different flower in her ear each day. Lucas was the only one born mute. And Tina, after all these years, believed that aliens were among us in fur suits and looked like hairless apes with five fingers, ten toes, and only had hair on their heads. She was often the one most avoided at the family reunions.

That's why it was hard for her to remember Conner, her little brother by about five years, when he said he was coming over to Zootopia to talk. Walking to the dinner they had planned to meet at, Judy tried to remember what she could about Conner. She knew he was shy, almost never said a word, was very smart and wanted to get a degree in engineering to build burrows for the town. Other than that, there wasn't much else. Still, he was family. And Hopps will always 'hop' over to help another one in need.

Nick had offered to come with her, but she wasn't sure if Conner would be nervous or not. Despite most of her family changing their views on foxes thanks to Gideon and Nick, some of them were still scared or prejudice must to her annoyance. She still wasn't talking to Cousin Vicky until she apologized for saying Nick was better off as a "rug" then a "cop".

Entering the Dinner, funny enough named Joe's, she looked around for the seat where Conner was. It wasn't hard to find him since few rabbits lived in Zootopia anyway, and she soon saw him sipping some coffee in a private booth at the far end of the dinner. "Conner!" Judy cried out as she walked over. The two sibling smiled and greeted each other with a hug as Judy took a moment to get a good observation of him. He was quite handsome, young and with a gentle look in his eyes, like some kind of purity in there. He wore a simple green shirt, tan khaki pants, and black shoes that made him seem quite ordinary. Then again, Conner never really liked standing out.

Taking a seat across from him, Judy stared off by saying, "I'm surprised you came to see me. Most of the time when I have to talk to the family I have to come home."

"This isn't my first time in Zootopia, actually," admitted Conner, shrugging. "I've been here a few times with members at my college for projects and lessons. Some of the designs in the buildings I think would go great for Bunny Burrow."

"Well, next time you come over we can do something together," said Judy, excited at the idea that another of her siblings was interested in the same city she loved all her life. "You can even bring your school friends along…"

"Y-yeah," whispered Conner as he rubbed the back of his neck. Judy was quick to notice the light blush on his face and the small smile he had. She put this away in the back of her head before he continued. "Um, Judy. I know we haven't been close, but I need your help. It's something only you can help me with."

"Of course, Conner," affirmed Judy as she reached out and put her paw on his. "Is this cop related? Is someone threatening you?"

"No, nothing like that!" chuckled Conner as he gave a deep sigh, but it was one that held a certain joy in it. "I'm in love."

Of all the things Judy had expected Conner to say, this was the farthest. "L-Love? Um, that's great and all Conner, but I'm not exactly the best when it comes to romance. Heather and Damian would be better at that since they're married and all. Even Mom and Dad would be better to ask about love. Just don't ask Michael."

Conner snorted. "Yeah, I don't want to end up with slap marks on my face every Friday night either." The two chuckled before Conner shook his head. "That's not the problem. See, we're already dating and… we're already… lovers…"

Blushing at the idea of her little brother 'mating' with another rabbit, Judy shook her head of such thoughts and calm herself down. "Okay, so you have a girlfriend. That's not a bad thing. Still, I don't see how-"

"Boyfriend."

Judy's eyes widened as Conner nervously smiled. "I'm… with a guy… and he's…" Conner's smile began to fade. "Oh God, Judy. I love him so much. Just the way he talks to me. Treats me. I feel like I have an actual soul mate with him. Just even not being around him hurts me. I care about him so much, but if Mom and Dad find out…"

"Conner," Judy whispered, grabbing both his paws with her own and looking at him straight in the eye. She gave her best comfort smile, the one she always gave to the victims in the crimes she was involved in. "Mom and Dad aren't like that. They won't care if your gay or not. They love you."

"… will the love me for being in love with a fox?"

The entire dinner seemed to quiet down for Judy as she heard that muttered into her ear. She stared at Conner with wide eyes and open mouth. A fox. Her brother was dating a fox? The prime enemy of all rabbits that had been such for hundreds if not thousands of years.

"Oh, boy…" Judy whispered leaning against her seat as the seriousness of the situation came to her.

"Y-yeah…" muttered Conner.

Judy rubbed her forehead, trying to think about his. _Okay, so my little brother is in love with a fox… and having sex with a fox… Okay, that's just as weird as me and Nick having sex. No! Bad images! Okay… I guess I can see why he came to me since my best friend is a fox. It's not like I'm dating Nick though, he's way too old for me and I have no interest in him beyond friendship. Plus, I think he likes that vixen in the coffee shop we go to every day._

"So, any advice?" asked Conner, looking ready to plead for it even. "I mean, you're not against it… are you?"

"What? No, no!" Judy quickly said, giving a quick smile. "I'm happy for you, Conner. Really, it's just a surprise is all." Since coming to Zootopia she had seen mixed species dating, a weird thing for her at first but she grew to accept it when she saw just how happy the couples were. "I don't know what specifically to say though. I'm not dating Nick or anything, despite what some rumors say."

"Yes, but you've convinced Mom and Dad and most of the family to accept Nick," pointed out Conner. "I want to do the same for me and Jason. He's a really nice fox, Judy, and I want them to accept him… accept us."

Judy bite her lip. She knew the acceptance of foxes was still a very low number in her old home town. Even Nick got evil glares from their neighbors when he visited with her. The only reason they never said anything out loud was out of fear. It took months for the family to mostly accept Nick, but he was just a friend. A boyfriend fox, however…

"They might not take it so well," Judy answered honestly which hurt her to say when she saw the devastated look on her brother's face. "It would take time… and if they did, which I'm sure they will eventually, they're the other families at home who might object to it. They don't like Nick and me that well as friends… I hate to image what would happen if you and Jason came out…"

Conner bit his lip, looking ready to cry at a moment's notice. "I know… I just… I want us to be a normal couple…" He gave a harsh laugh. "Guess that's just silly, huh?"

"No, it's not," said Judy, shaking her head. "It was silly to think I could be a police officer, but I made it didn't I?"

"… yeah, but I've never been as brave or great as you," muttered Conner, leaning against his seat. "I mean, you saved an entire city. The best thing I've ever done was get straight A's in Math."

"I'd say falling in love with somebody you care about is a big accomplishment," said Judy, smiling. She got out of her seat and walked over to her brother's placing him in a hug. "Look, Conner. I'm not saying things will or will not work out. But I can say this. You're my brother. You're my family. We may not be close but that's not going to stop me from being your big sister. I'll be there when you tell Mom and Dad and the rest of our family. Come high or low water, I'll be there to defend you and Jason. Besides, you can always move in with me if things get to much."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Conner hugged his big sister before nodding. "O-Okay. Thanks, Judy." Conner then leaned left and his eyes widened upon seeing something behind Judy. She turned around and saw a light orange fox with black jeans and shirt, entering the dinner and heading to their location with a smile.

Conner quickly got out of his seat and cried out "Jason" before rushing over and hugging the fox who hugged him back. This got some attention from the other guests, but what really got their attention was the fact that the two were kissing a second later. Whispers were being spoken as a few phones went off as cameras. Judy focused on the kiss, admitting it was kind of cute to herself as she watches them break up and look at each other with warms miles and loving eyes. The very same looks that her Mom and Dad always gave each other.

 _Yup, he's definitely in love,_ thought Judy with a smirk as she got up to meet the newcomer. Conner turned to his sister before introducing her while holding his lover's paw. "Jason, this is my big sister. Officer Judy Hopps."

"Nice to meet you," said Jason, holding his paw out.

Judy was well aware that more cameras were recording them as she gave her biggest smile before reaching out and shaking the fox's paw. "Nice to meet you too."


End file.
